


A multitude of flowers

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: When Lynne came in for work on Valentine's Day, this was not quite what she had been expecting.





	A multitude of flowers

It was no secret to Lynne that she was very popular, as there were quite a few men in the police force alone who seemed to have a thing for her. Wherever she went, somebody was staring at her most of the time. Despite the fact that she was admired by many, Lynne was still a single woman but she was fine with that at the moment. After all, she had just become a detective and felt the need to focus on her work first before she was ready for a relationship.

Even knowing fully well about her popularity, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she approached her desk upon arriving at work one fine Valentine's Day.

"What the...?" Lynne's eyes had become wide as saucers and her mouth hung open as she stared at the sight before her. Her desk had completely disappeared and all she could see was a huge pile of flowers, some of them sitting in baskets on the floor, and cards. "Is this for real?"

Surely somebody must have ordered too many flowers from the florist. It had to be a mistake. Lynne hardly wanted to believe otherwise. Having admirers wasn't so bad, but she didn't like the idea of having so many of them. What would happen if she was to get into a relationship? About half the police force would end up crying into their coffee mugs. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit. Well, there was one police officer she could think of who would be crying into a coffee mug, had he learned of her in this timeline.

Lynne searched around for her chair, barely managing to find it in the sea of flowers, and sat down. She was quite sure all eyes in the detective division were on her now, or at least her hair, as that was probably the only part of her that could be seen above the flowers.

"How embarrassing," Lynne muttered, burying her face in her hands. This wasn't the sort of attention she particularly wanted right now. She already had a bit of a reputation in the detective division, thanks to the occasional mess up she made. Being a detective was really not easy. "Oh well, might as well look at the cards."

As she looked through the cards, one of them made her pause. "Happy Valentine's Day to a very speeecial baby." Lynne slapped her forehead. "He even writes like that?" This one was quite obviously from a certain inspector in white.

"Wow, Lynne, looks like you've got an entire garden sitting on your desk."

Lynne peered over the flowers at the bearded detective. "Hello, Detective Jowd. Yeah, I really do have a ridiculous amount of flowers and I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to fit them all into my apartment. I don't think I even have enough vases. Can't people just be satisfied with sending cards?" The thought occurred to her that maybe flowers weren't the only thing she had received and she rummaged through the bouquets, discovering a few boxes of chocolate underneath. It was too bad dogs were allergic to chocolate. Sharing them with Missile was out of the question.

"Oh well, it's not like anyone would know if you threw a few of them out. Nobody here would go through your garbage, I hope."

"Yeah, I really hope so." Lynne glanced at the card from the inspector. "Look at this. This is obviously from Inspector Cabanela. He even writes out that drawling thing of his."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Jowd scanned the flowers with his gaze. "I suppose the biggest bouquet on the table is from him?"

"Yeah... but is it even normal to write like this? Don't tell me he does this on important documents."

"Cabanela is hardly normal, but don't tell him I said that."

"Ugh." Lynne set the card back down and put her face in her hands despairingly. "I don't want to have deal with this year after year. It's kind of embarrassing having my desk look like this. I bet the other women in the room are throwing jealous looks at me right now." She didn't dare to check.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Jowd assured her. "Anyway, I bet someone as popular as you won't still be single in a year. They should lay off then." He glanced over the flowers again, looking doubtful. "Maybe."

Lynne drew in breath and exhaled heavily.

"Well, I'm sure you've got work to do so I'll leave you to it then. Though I don't know how you'll manage with your desk like that. Need some help?"

"No, it's okay. I'll deal with it in a bit when I'm over the shock." Lynne heard him walk away and closed her eyes. Now, where was she supposed to put those flowers and how would she get them home? It would have been much easier had everyone just brought her little boxes of chocolate. Those would have been manageable. Why didn't people think?

Ten minutes later, Lynne had cleared the bouquets off the desk and stacked them round it instead. Unfortunately, it was still an eyesore and did nothing to ease her worries that people would be staring at her. The chocolates had been placed to the side of the desk in a little tower. Just looking at them was making her feel peckish.

"I can't spend all day eating chocolate," Lynne murmured to herself, gripping a fist. "I'm a detective and I have to do my job." Besides, it would ruin her figure. Would that see off any particularly shallow admirers? Not that she was that desperate of course. She liked her figure the way it was.

Lynne was trying very hard to focus on her work when she heard tapping feet dancing their way over to her. "Inspector Cabanela." She looked up at the brunet, smiling. "Good morning."

"Mooorning, baby. My, look at all these bouquets." Cabanela leaned back, resting a hand on one hip as his gaze swept over the flowers. "You are a very popular lady, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Oh, don't take it that way. I myself geeet quite a few gifts for Valentine's Day each year," said the Inspector.

"You do?"

"Don't look so surprised. Nooobody can resist my dancing skills or this lovely face."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Lynne's face flushed pink. "It's just that I've never seen the things you get for Valentine's Day so I didn't realise." Now she felt a little guilty for not getting something for him, especially when he had gone to the trouble of buying her flowers. Then again, Cabanela was always giving her flowers. Valentine's Day was just a convenient excuse to present her with even more.

"I stash them away in my office. So many flowers are a distraction really, and with such a busy job, I caaan't have that. Hmm, how are you going to get all those flowers home?"

"I don't know." Lynne shook her head despairingly. "I don't have a car so..."

"Don't worry about it, baby. I'll arrange something."

"You will?" Lynne lowered her voice, looking around cautiously. "If you want to send some of them to the garbage dump, that would be fine too. I don't really have the room for them." She wondered if Cabanela would end up sending every bouquet other than his there. Not that she would mind.

"Anything for my baby. All you have to do is aaask. I'd love to stay and chat, but you know, I'm a busy man. I'll talk to you later." Cabanela started to saunter off.

"Oh, Inspector Cabanela?"

Cabanela paused, waiting for her to speak.

"Thanks for the flowers."

"You're weeelcome, baby." Cabanela raised a hand and resumed his walk away.

Lynne returned to her work, quietly humming to herself.


End file.
